When a god Meets God
by joshua10
Summary: Thor returns to Asgard from Midgard. While on Midgard, a certain group of people called Christians catches his eye, and begins to wonder what would it be like to meet the one these Christians call Jehovah. My first story.


"Hail, Heimdall, I have returned," Thor proclaimed.

"Hail, Thor Odinson!"

"The frost giants have been defeated once more."  
"So I have seen, victory walks with you wherever you journey."  
"Aye, tis true my friend."  
"I hear they are holding a feast in your honor."  
"In my honor?"  
"Aye, you best be going before all the food is gone."  
Thor nodded in acknowledgement, then flew off.  
A feast in his honor isn't anything new, he has had many feasts in his honor, but this time what was it for? The battle with the frost giants wasn't a really major battle, but only a "scuffle", a "few" frost giants decided to get out of place, it wasn't anything to be praised about. But what did it matter, a feast in his honor is always a joy, he knew there would be great fun.  
In the distance, stood the castle of his father, and the tallest castle in all of Asgard. It was a sight to see his home in such peace, the Asgardians were in conflict with someone or rather the other way around, it has been a while since he has been to Asgard, it was good to be home.  
As Thor entered the gates of the palace, he was greeted with cheers of warriors, and friends alike.  
"HAIL THOR ODINSON," A soldier proclaimed.  
"HAIL THOR ODINSON," everyone else replied.  
"I have had feasts in my honor before, so what is this one for?"  
"Simply a welcome back feast dear friend," his friend Vandrall replied.  
"I see, but I have only been gone..."  
"Almost a year," Sif said as she walked over to Thor.  
"A year?"  
"Yes, and we just wanted to have a surprise feast."  
"Well then, DRINKS ARE ON ME!"  
Everybody roared with cheer.  
The party had lasted the whole day, the feeling of jubilee still lingered in the atmosphere. Some left sober, some drunk, some very drunk, Thor was outside, in a balcony, staring off into the setting sun in the horizon. Sif walked outside and stood beside him.  
"I assume during your time on Midgard, you fought many battles?"  
Thor stood up, and puffed out his chest.  
"Aye, I come out victorious every time."  
"Your confidence shows in your stature."  
"Tis true."  
Sif then looked toward the horizon, seeing the sun going down, and the sky got darker.  
"Thor, it's getting late, don't stay out too long,"  
"Aye, I will not be out long."  
Sif simply nodded, then kissed Thor on the cheek then left. Thor was left alone on the balcony, staring off into the sky, the sky was dark, and the stars in the sky shone into the night.  
This was the first time he was actually able to do this, his time on Midgard was spent most of the time protecting the planet, or trying to calm down the Hulk; or whatever form of calming down the raging behemoth was to Thor. Thor simply chuckled to himself, even though he did spend most of his time fighting, which he thoroughly enjoyed just for the sake of fighting, he found time for peace and quiet he would often spend time with one of his good friends Jane Foster. But also during his time on earth, he began watching the mortals of the world, and began watching a particular group of people, called Christians who worshipped one called Jesus Christ, he heard that this man, was the Son of God, and not any of the gods on Asgard, a God who was all powerful, all knowing, all seeing. This God had many names, El Elyon, "The Most High God", or Jehovah Tskidneu, "The Lord our righteousness". But one name really caught his attention; El Shaddai, or "God Almighty." The Christian God was said to be "The One who has no beginning," and created the universe, or the nine realms in Thor's case just by speaking it into existence. Thor had heard that this God had personally molded the humans by hand. But He knew that they would fall astray and had a plan before everything came into existence, that is the they Christians call Jesus Christ, He was the one who was sent down from Heaven to earth, to die for the remission of sins for all humans. That impressed Thor, to be able to be patient, and loving with mortals such as the ones on Midgard, even Thor would get fed up with them from time-to-time. To meet, or to just talk to the one the mortals called God, would be spectacular, maybe he might be able to face him in combat, but maybe not. Still, the Christians interested the thunder god, and he would watch them whenever he got the chance.  
It was only but a few moments later where a bright light outshone the stars that filled the sky, and it seemed to get closer to Thor. His battle instincts kicking in, Thor summons Mjölnir and prepares to strike, but looking upon the bright light, it does not have any intent on inflicting carnage, it just shone very, very brightly causing the thunder god to shield his eyes. But that was not the only thing the bright light did.  
"THOR ODINSON," said the bright light, with much power and authority, the sky and all of Asgard itself trembled at the mighty sound of the voice beckoning the thunder god.  
"What manner of magic is this,"  
"MAGIC, NO. I THE LORD GOD ALMIGHTY HAVE COME TO YOU THOR ODINSON."  
This was Him, the one that Thor sought to meet.  
"Your authority is unparalleled, please tell me, is this your true form?"  
"NO, THIS A FORM I HAVE TAKEN TO APPROACH YOU, FOR SURELY AS I SAY TO YOU, NO MAN, ANGEL, DEMON, OR A DEMI-GOD SUCH AS YOURSELF CANNOT LOOK UPON MY FACE AND LIVE."  
His voice spoke with such power, to just be in the presence of this powerful deity would be enough to make Odin all-father himself fall to his knees.  
"Why have you come to me at this late hour?"  
"WHY NOT, I AM NOT LIMITED TO TIME AND SPACE, I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU CONFIRMATION!"  
"Confirmation, for what?"  
"I HAVE WATCHED YOU THOR ODINSON, I HAVE SEEN YOU OBSERVE MY FOLLOWERS, I HAVE HEARD YOUR THOUGHTS, YOU SOUGHT TO SEEK ME, I HAVE ANSWERED."  
"So, what your followers call you, the names I have heard they are true to their word."  
"INDEED, SURELY AS I LIVE, I AM THE ALPHA AND OMEGA, THE BEGINNING AND THE END. THERE WILL COME A TIME WHERE EVERY KNEE SHALL BY AND EVERY TONGUE SHALL CONFESS THAT I AM LORD."  
"Ever since my time on Midgard, I have faced one called Galactus, who has claimed to be older than the universe itself, I have always questioned whether there was a greater force out there."  
"AS YOU HAVE HEARD I AM THE ONE WHO HAS NO BEGINNING, IT WAS I THAT CREATED THE UNIVERSE AND EVERYTHING IN IT, AND EVERYTHING I HAVE CREATED IS, CREATED FOR PURPOSE, TO WORSHIP ME."  
Thor was utterly speechless, and not because of fear or anything like that, it was just the sheer glory, and majesty, and righteousness that the presence of The Lord hath brought upon his arrival, never had Thor felt a presence such as this. And upon that, Thor did something that he rarely does, he got down on his knees and bowed before the presence of El Shaddai, The Almighty God.  
"Lord," Lord, that was rarely anything Thor would say, even to a superior being, but this being was different he has ever encountered.  
"RISE THOR ODINSON, DO NOT BE AFRAID, FOR I THE LORD GOD HATH FOUND FAVOR WITH YOU."  
And upon that, Thor arose, with a feeling in his body, mind, and soul, one that might change his life along with everyone in Asgard. And among this, Thor knew the time had come for their departure, so taking that note he asked one more question, "Lord, what do I call you when there is nothing else I can say?"  
"I HAVE MANY NAMES, IF MEN HAD TEN THOUSAND TONGUES, IT STILL WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH, BUT I WILL GIVE THE NAME I HAVE GIVEN TO MY SERVANT MOSES. I AM!"  
Those last two words were said with such power, the earth, the sky, and everything in it began to tremble, and with that the bright was gone, the presence of God was still strong, leaving the Demi-god in awe. Hearing the loud, booming sound, palace guards came into the balcony with weapons at the ready.  
"Thor Odinson, is everything alright we heard a noise like thunder, and thought it was you."  
"I assure you, all is well, that was not me."  
"Then, who was it," another asked.  
Thor simply smiled and said the two words God had left him with,  
"He is, I AM."


End file.
